Growing Up in Victors Village
by Twihard475
Summary: Somebody once told me that if you're a victors kid its shape up or ship out. They're dead right. I'm going to have to prove myself I'm the youngest ever. They're the most experienced ever. Its Grow Up or Admit Death. Welcome to the 3rd (alternate) Quarter Quell. (The main character is not Prim btw)
1. Welcome to District 2

**Hey I had to write this down! I thought I want to change the 74****th**** hunger games but I don't want to change the main plot so I thought hey I know lets change 1 of the districts tributes and this is the story that unfolded! It's kind of like a diary so it's very informal chatty. Let me know if you like that!**

**Twihard475 xox**

I think that anyone's parents who want them to go into the hunger games kids were probably, 14 no 13 or more. My parents however, want me to go in and be the first 12 year old victor. Great. Just great.

Then again this is district 2, there are fights almost every year over who gets to volunteer and no 12 year old ever makes it up there before some 18 year old or well any of the over confident snotty over muscled toddlers, pushes them out the way. In 2 no 12 year old has even got to the stage. Like never- we get volunteered for it's not because they feel sorry for you anyone who isn't blind knows that.

This may not be making sense but you have to remember, in 2 the 12 year olds are at the back they use mirrors and camera tricks to make us look like were at the front only the approved are at the actually in the front. This is technically cheating- but when you're the "Capitol's lap dogs" blah blah blah… But then again like I've said before this is district 2!

Although according to my friend it's the same in the outliers (districts 9-12), but then again I don't know? We have certain privileges we don't have trains or buses, but we do have cars- well 4x4s as our "roads" are only dirt tracks. Although we have roads so that makes us lucky as I'm constantly being reminded.

Grabbing my satchel and racing down the stairs is something I do every day. Then of course I go to train. The closer your house is to the Training Centre of Brilliance (or just the Centre) the more expensive your house is. So the posh houses are on Glory lane by the Centre. Then the next big houses are 1 lane over in the centre of the business quad like they are in most of the districts. I live in the Victors Village, yep you weren't expecting that.

My dad won the 54th Annual Hunger Games! Big whoop. Victors Village is right behind the training centre so I have one of the shortest walks. The best at the Centre don't tend to live very far away. Well they're the only ones who can afford the tests. There the kids who district 2 are famous for. The well fed snotty brats. They're the ones who train so they volunteer so there who everyone else thinks someone from district 2's like.

Unfortunately these kids are about 15% of the population everyone else lives like in other districts on the brink of starvation. Well ok so they're not actually starving but they only get 1 meal a day. We don't actually have many people starving but I mean there not in the lap of luxury.

I'm no angel but I got spanked if I was rude and taught better. Well, from my mother at least I don't see my dad much. He goes to the Capitol a lot when I was little he said it was for business. Well now I know that he actually mentors for the hunger games but when I was little I had no desire to know about them so I just didn't ask anything further. I saw them and trained, back then I didn't know I was meant to want to go into them.

My dad wants me and him to both be victors. My mom was against the idea until she saw my training scores and thought "Hey this might be possible?" Probably, because after my 1st results when I was 7 she stopped complaining and my family is a quite one so any talking is serious.

So I head to practice its awards today but more on that later I meet up with the other kids who train with me from the Victors village. Well that's all the child population. Any victor who doesn't send their kid to train faces the wrath of the Capitol I heard this when I was 5. My father had sent me to my room when I heard my parents arguing my dad said he had no choice.

That was my first trip to the Capitol exactly 1 week later with my dad to have an interview on what my first few training sessions were like what were my strengths for my age what dad thought of my future. I had been being filmed in practice for this interview they showed my dad and I played cute I've always been able to act I earned lots of compliments for it. It turned out I was very quick and agile. As well as strong I struggled with throwing I could shoot an arrow pretty well.

Do remember this was for a 5 year old I was no superhero I could hit the target every time that's all and strength I could do the most push ups and pull myself up to the top of a bar from dangling. Agility and speed well we did race and you had to jump over things, climb up and under things, and sprint long and short distances.

Those were my favourites cause they let me go against the boys I won against the girls by miles most of the time I beat the boys but sometimes it was only by a fraction in fact I pretty sure it was favouritism to me that even how close it was I was always deemed the winner.

I go to the capitol for modelling shoots and stuff my parents aren't so sure they like me going but what can they do. I've been in a few shows and stuff I'm all over the capitols TV shows and early morning interviews. It's fun but I know what I'm really known for being a victors daughter it looks almost certain I'll volunteer some day they just don't know when? There are bets on it though. But back then we didn't have actual weapons we were too immature not to shoot each other.

I walk as I remember the other kids are taking bets on who wins "Cato will at least get top 5." I say everyone agrees his family could bribe his way to victory. Although no bribes are ever accepted at the Centre. Yeah right. I've heard that one before!

**The rules for the quarter quell are different they are to be announced next chapter! Review, follow, favourite, ENJOY!**

**Twihard475 xox**


	2. Clove, Cristayl and the Centre

**Hey I'm updating YAY! Ok now I realise now that I put I wanted to change the 74****th**** right. Well I did but I ended up with a plot line for the 75****th**** so that's what year it is and the Cato thing may also be confusing but that's resolved straight away and as promised I'll let you know the rules. I hope you like this story so far. I've been playing with how little the districts know about each other. I'm also trying to split up the layout. I've finished the story but it's full of typos so I have to edit EVERY chapter. While editing I end up having made it 2 times its size. Anyway here is chapter 2 of Growing up in Victors Village. Shout outs at the end!**

**Twihard475 xox**

I think back to just last year where we would be saying Cato B. Or Cato D. We don't need to as Cato D was killed last year. I won't miss him Clove however I miss dearly she was Cato's cousin but everyone thought they were in love which naturally annoyed Clove she was my 2nd cousin Cato was my 2nd in law. I didn't really like him as he was snotty and arrogant, but Clove I did. Although she wasn't known for being well very friendly so I had to get her alone for her not to just be sour and Cato like.

No point dwelling on the past may as well suck it up go to training come home and watch the 3rd Quarter Quells opening rule extravaganza! What a joy let's make these games the most murderous yet. Yay! Not.

Pretty much every person my age's name begins with c. There was a big thing about it. Right now everyone name begins with E. It changes so pretty much any name beginning with C there is at least 3 or 4. My name isn't rare but my spelling is because I'm Cristayl not Crystal makes me special and unique. To be honest though; I couldn't care less but my parents obviously had to make my name slightly weird. As I'm a victors kid. Blah blah blah… It would be some much easier if I lived in the main district but then I wouldn't get to train. Life's like that though isn't it?

We arrive at the centre sliding through the large glass door well most of the front of the buildings glass so passers-by are intimidated or whatever. Some days I think district 2s gone a little bit crazy. Well a lot crazy actually.

There are a load of people in the lobby. I squeeze through and place my finger on the identification thingy. It probably has a name but I don't know what it is. There is no queue like normal for this identification do-dah as it is for the 16 and under advanced supreme division. Or as we call it the UAS. Then there are the juniors who are everyone who either failed the UAS test or aren't eligible to compete in the HG. I only just am I was born the day before the reaping so if I do go in I'd be the youngest competitor ever. Big whoop!

I take off my joggers and jacket and stuff them in a locker and start jogging around the edge. When I'm warm I stretch then slide effortlessly into left leg splits then right then middle. Then our trainer tells us to go practice agility, my favourite. I start by doing back handsprings over obstacles of different heights then we practice races I win 3 out of 5 I am the youngest here by 2 years so that's pretty good going then the bell goes and we all head off to the main hall for awards.

After about what felt like an hour all the parents have filled into the rows of plastic chairs we all just sit on the floor but you can't ask parents to stand, apparently. Pablo who sponsors the centre, he's a victor obviously, starts his normal boring introductions bout how this years the year for district 2 *_yawn*._ I sit staring at the crumbling walls and dripping pipe and wandering how this place would look if Pablo stopped talking and started working. Nah there are no miracles here in 2. Just snotty kids and nuclear bombs very appropriate scene for a miracle don't you think… No, thought not.

He finally moves over to the small garishly decorated table that is behind the podiums they remind me of the ones in the hunger games but these get higher there are exactly 20. 10 for the boys and 10 for the girls. Then there are the 21 boxes containing the names of the top 10 boys and girls at the centre these 20 kids are allowed to volunteer. Then there is my goal, box 21 the box for the 14 and under high achiever. No not this year but I'm hoping maybe next year I might be able to get into the top ten someday. Then there are the ribbons for agility knives spears stuff like that and the dreaded survival test. No one ever does so good on that, I'm okay but if you asked me what type of fish this was I would tell you why I should know. I don't we don't eat fish at home so I don't know any.

The lid lifts off the 20th box. "Cecilia Summers! For the boys Justin Freeder. Could you both please step up to the podium 10?" These 2 are from the 16 and over or the seniors as we call them Cecilia is the throwing champion so no surprise there I don't know the boy he'll probably fail to volunteer being 10th anyway but he can try. "Cristayl Wakeland! And Joey Harper!" I can't believe it the youngest person to win a top ten was 15 I'm 12! I stumble to the stage and shake hands with Pablo his hand is hot and sweaty oh and its massive! I can barely listen to the other names or the pats of congratulations.

I walk home with mum and dad. He'll be gone soon. I miss him when he's gone and it takes a month or 2 for him to return to normal after he gets back home. I sit with my cookie nibbling away watching Katniss Everdeen's dress reveal I love it. She's so pretty me I have thin wavy hair but I have olive skin and my hair is a lovely shade of brown. I look like mum everyone else here are deadly pale or orange with fake tan me and mum are different and this is a difference I like. For once!

"It's starting!" I yell mum and dad who are hand in hand come and sit either side of me my feet are curled up in mums lap my head is on dads shoulder it feels homely like this safe warm. The anthem blares on as the previous quarter quells are announced…

"This year's rules are as followed. The first 2 sets of tributes will be reaped as normal but from either gender. No volunteering is allowed. The second pair of tributes will be reaped from the existing pools of victor. Each tributes will be paired the only way to break the bond is for your partner to die. This is to show that even the strong show no mercy upon the weak. Happy 75th hunger games and goodnight."

"NOOO!" My dad, there are millions of other victors he won't get picked or me. Right?

**Shoutout time.**

**First of all **

**cottongirl- the very person who inspired me to publish this. Thanks for all the advice!**

**Victoire Collins- For reviewing YAY! Your nice thanks!**

**Review, follow, favourite. Enjoy!**

**Twihard475 xox**


	3. My Birthday Blues

**Hey guys x I'm updating. So I know I kind of update in bursts! But I'll try to update this one regularly. Then I'll finish my other story! My layout is working YAY! My primary teacher always told me off for having long sentences. Whoops! Hey u there reading this or skipping this yes YOU! REVIEW! Or else the fluffy bunnies will attack! Kidding, probably…**

_***Twihard475 takes no responsibility if you die from a fluffy bunny attack***_

**Twihard475 xox**

I look up to my dad his eyes are locked on mine. We don't talk we say nothing. An eerie silence fills my house and district. We never saw this coming.

The poor are going to go in. There are so few who train, were going to die. The Victors are going to crush us. Wait! Katniss, she'll have to go in but Peeta can't volunteer it's a mess, that's for sure. The point about the weak being murdered that's what happens every year no point to highlighting this even more.

I am drowning in a sea of worry. The waves hit hard but the aftershock is worse. I run to my room. It's my birthday tomorrow. Then the reaping it might be my first and last.

I wake up to the pile of presents on the end of my bed. I open them not taking much notice of them and grab a pile of clothes my duffel and head for training. In my family we've never celebrated my birthdays other than with a pile of presents at the end of my bed and a cake for tea. No songs, no cards. It's how I like it.

I hate fuss I always have done that's why it makes it so difficult to be snotty and bratty. My parents were worried that I would be shy in front of the capitol's cameras. Even from a young age I knew how to act but more importantly when to do it. Luckily the audience fell in love with the little flexible victor's daughter from district 2!

Yeah I'm going to shut up now I sound really spoilt, like, I don't know maybe... "Imagine the joy to my family when they discovered my god given wit, charm, intelligence; the happiest day of their then meaningless existence- me." That spoilt enough for you. Sorry that's just not who I am, so tough!

As soon as I step in to The Centre I notice the familiar seriousness of the tension in the rooms everyone is allowed to train today it's free and you can train wherever you want.

I go to agility because it's my birthday I am not planning on moving stations I've purposively have been making up for it by doing the other stations the rest of the week. So don't worry I'm prepared. Actually that sounds stupid how you can be prepared for something you don't have any control over. I should have thought of that. I'll need to be more intelligent tomorrow.

Before I know the bells have gone and were all filing out. Back to worried families or hopeful ones. All I know is that its silent, you could hear a pin drop; only the pin has been dropped long ago.

**Yes guys it's a filler but I promise to put the reaping in tomorrow now I know I can't have all the characters from the movie but don't worry most of them will still be there I will also be announcing the pairings as well! ENJOY! (Btw- shout outs are every other chapter go earn yours) Everyone can review you don't even need a username go on PLEASE? Say which characters you want to keep now! **_**Or remember the fluffy bunnies are coming!**_

**Twihars475 xox**


End file.
